


Three Years and A Thousand Dollars

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assumptions are Bad Mmmmkay, M/M, Miscommunication, Referenced Vomit, Underage Drinking, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit's turning twenty-one.  Everyone's invited to Thailand.Everyone except Christophe Giacometti.Phichit assumes Christophe knows why.  After all, *he's* never been able to forget...





	Three Years and A Thousand Dollars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/gifts).



> Prompt from Kateli: For your tropes prompt: Birthday fic + Awful first meeting + Phichimetti <3 <3 <3

Phichit’s 21st birthday was going to be epic. Off-season birthdays were the best, because he could get his friends to come hang out in Thailand with him without messing up training. They could chill on the beach, go to the clubs, they’d have to sneak Yuri in but Kenjirou had a good fake ID and was close enough that no one would bother him, and generally have a great time.

Yuuri hadn’t stopped teasing him about leaving America a year too early. American parties for 21-year-olds got wild, because they were finally old enough to drink legally. “Don’t worry about it, Yuuri, I think I can get this party fun even without being in America. You’ll see.”

“Is there a reason you haven’t asked Chris to come? You two seemed to be pretty friendly in Barcelona and Helsinki…”

“We weren’t partying in China or Barcelona or Helsinki except at the banquet, and not every banquet can result in impromptu stripping and danceoffs and stealing away the most eligible bachelor in figure skating, you know.” Yes, there was a reason Phichit wasn’t inviting Christophe, and he was certain that he’d told Yuuri the story.

The story of how he’d snuck out of the hotel after the free skate after winning gold in a Junior Grand Prix qualifier when he’d heard Christophe Giacometti was in Ostrava to cheer for a friend. How he’d bribed Emil to introduce the two of them, since Emil knew Christophe from way back through mutual friends. How the two of them had snuck into a club, where a lot of people had bought Phichit drinks because he was cute and would dance with them.

How they’d finally found Christophe, and just as Emil got Christophe to come meet his friend, the drinks had turned bad.

How Phichit had introduced himself to Christophe Giacometti by barfing on his brand new thousand-dollar Loubotins.

Yeah. There was a reason he wasn’t inviting Christophe. Phichit was not the easiest person in the world to humiliate, but he’d managed it that night, and he’d never forgotten it. The alcohol had not been as kind to him as it had to Yuuri. He did not want to ruin his 21st birthday party by having to worry about embarrassing himself that badly again.

“Come on, Phichit, that was years ago, you’ve gotten a lot better at handling your alcohol since then, and I’m sure Chris has forgiven you for it.”

That’s what Phichit had hoped when he saw they were skating together, but. “In China, the first thing he said to me was that he needed to hide his good shoes! Then he got mad at me for not inviting him to the hot pot dinner to see Viktor trashed like that.”

“Phichit, let’s think about this. Christophe has been friends with Viktor forever. Do you really think Viktor’s never thrown up on him?”

“Viktor’s Russian! Isn’t alcohol, like, a vitamin to them?”

“Says the person who’s never experienced Viktor showing up to practice after being out drinking until three in the morning, so hung over he confused me with Yuri Plisetsky and was confused that Yurio snapped at him for saying his step sequence looked unusually sloppy when, really, it was the best Yurio had ever done it.”

Phichit couldn’t help snickering at that. Still, the point remained. “Yuuri, if you had remembered the banquet, you would have completely shut down when Viktor showed up and you know it.”

“You’re being an idiot, Phichit. Chris is feeling really bad about not being invited. He has no idea why, considering the two of you have hung out so much. Would you please talk to him and at least explain that it’s not his fault, even if you won’t change your mind?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll give Chris a call. Fine. That’s not going to be awkward at all.”

Yuuri completely missed the sarcasm. “Good! Okay, hanging up now, so you can do that. I’ll tell Chris to keep an eye on his phone!” He hung up, leaving Phichit staring at his phone. Yuuri had just played him, hadn’t he. Why were they friends again?

Oh, right, because Yuuri was hilarious and supportive and awesome and in general the best friend Phichit could have ever asked for.

Best to get this over with. He called Christophe. “I would think it’s obvious why I’m not inviting you.”

“No, it really isn’t, Phichit. Have I done something to hurt you?”

“I’m just thinking of your shoes, Chris.”

“My… shoes? What do they have to do with this?”

“I am planning on getting very drunk. Yuuri in Sochi drunk.”

“So?”

“Me in Ostrava drunk?”

“From what Emil tells me, you were having a great time that night, until… oh.” The dots connected. “You’re not inviting me to your birthday party so you don’t throw up on my shoes again? Really?”

“Yes? Last I heard you were still mad about it, so I don’t want to do it again…”

“Phichit, I was never mad about it. I thought it was funny. When you ignored me when I tried to reach out the next day, I figured either you’d forgotten or you were embarrassed, so I let it go. We were going to run into each other at some competition someday when you got up to seniors. Worlds, you kept avoiding me, but I always blamed that on you being Yuuri’s friend and you were helping Yuuri avoid Viktor because he wasn’t ready to meet his big idol and since Viktor and I hung out a lot that meant me too.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that, but yeah, Ostrava just meant that I wasn’t even trying to convince Yuuri to change his mind and at least take the risk of it just happening naturally.”

“Wow. I figured that if you remembered the incident you were embarrassed about it, but I didn’t realize just how embarrassed. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out earlier and get this sorted out. I was never mad, and if it happens again, it’s worth it. They’re just shoes. Please let me come?”

Phichit had never imagined Chris would even care – he might be a little upset about missing a party, or about being left out of something Viktor and Yuuri were invited to, but this was so much more than that. “All right. You can come.”

 

Come Chris did, and Phichit’s birthday party was amazing and even more fun than he’d hoped. When he woke up the next morning, he even remembered it. He went to find Chris. “Thank you for everything, last night. I’m glad you came.”

“Me too. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“A time travel machine to go back to my seventeen-year-old self to kick his ass and make him not avoid you?”

Chris grinned. “Sadly, I cannot provide that. Anything else?”

“Well, yeah, there’s one thing I didn’t get to do for my birthday that I thought would be a lot of fun. It shouldn’t have happened, so I’m glad it didn’t, but it would still be a lot of fun.”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“I need to get laid. Think that’s one you could help me with?”

Chris hesitated. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve got a bit of a hangover, but nothing that’s affecting my judgment. I’m fine, Chris, the only reason I’ve never hit on you before is because I thought you were still mad over the stupid shoes.”

“Then yes, absolutely, I can help you with that one.” Chris scooped up Phichit and carried him back to bed.


End file.
